Pain, love, Derek
by batgirl15
Summary: Alexis was the quiet girl at her school. The only ones who got her to talk were her friends. No one knew but her friends that she sometimes cried. No one knew but her friends that she cut herself. Can her friends help her by moving to Beacon hills, California. Can one certain wolf finds out that she is mate. Can the hale pack help her.
1. Alexis Williams

Um hi. I'm Alexis.

Call me Alex.

My friends are Chrissy and Cecelia.

So i am a quiet person.

I don't talk much.

I cut myself.

My friends mean the world to me.

They are so loyal.

My favorite color is blue.

Yeah i'm going to go cut myself now.

So bye.

(Author: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST EMOS!)


	2. Christina Myers

Sup my name is Christina.

Call me Chrissy.

My friends are Alex and Cecelia.

So i am kind of a loud person.

I talk alot.

I try to stop Alex from cutting herself.

Alex and Cecelia are the best.

Oh no Alex is cutting again.

got to go.

Later.


	3. Ceclia Wilson

Hi the name is Cecelia.

Call me Cece.

My friends are Alex and Chrissy.

I am nicer than them.

Like Alex, i don't talk much.

I help Chrissy to get Alex to stop cutting herself.

No such luck there.

I can't live without Alex or Chrissy.

Oh no Chrissy just told me

Alex is at it again.

Bye.


	4. chapter 1

Alex's p.o.v  
I drove me, Chrissy, and Cece to our new school. It was beacon hills high. We parked and got out. We walked into the main office. "Hi we are here to pick up our stuff for our first day," Chrissy said cheerfully. "Yes names," the lady said. "Alexis Williams," I say quietly. "Christina Myers," Chrissy said. "and Cecelia Wilson," Cece said. "Oh yes here you go," she said giving us our things. YES! Our lockers were right next to each other. We had the same periods too. "The short looks like an emo freak," Everyone kept whispering. I kept my head down. When i was walking to meet up with Chrissy and Cece at lunch. I had to make a pit stop at my locker. I walked in. Everyone began whispering and staring. Expect for one family. They just stared at me. I transferred my eyes to the ground. While walking over to Chrissy and Cece. I tripped over someone shoe. And my lunch landed on a strawberry blonde. Who stared at me. "I'm so so so so so sorry," I began to say quickly. "Hey its okay i saw you get tripped i didn't like this outfit anyway," She said smiling at me. I blushed. "The names Lydia," the strawberry blonde said. "Alexis i like to be called Alex," I say quietly. "I'm Jackson," said the blonde guy sitting next to her. "Stiles," said the brown haired guy. "Allison," said the girl next to him. "Scott," said the boy across from Stiles. "Danny," said the dark skinned boy. Chrissy and Cece walked up to me. "Hey cutie," a boy said to Chrissy. Who looked at him in disgust. "What do say me and you have some fun tonight," he said. "I say no," Chrissy said. I glared at the unknown boy. My protectiveness was kicking in. I was the oldest of our little trio. I kicked anyone's ass that even tried to hurt them. He got closer. The others stood incase something bad happened. "Oh come on," He said closer to Chrissy. That was it. My really bad temper snapped. My fist was in the guys face before he could even move. Chrissy and Cece were smiling and laughing as i kicked the guys ass. "Damn," I heard behind me. The group i had just met was looking at me with shocked faces.

Derek's p.o.v  
"And she kick his ass literary," Lydia said giggling. Me and the pack erupted into laughter. She was telling us a story about her new friend that kicked a guy's ass because he wouldn't leave her friend alone. "She sound's like a good friend," Erica said while shaking her head. "She is me and the others thought she was a shy girl but she has a bad temper if you piss her off," Lydia said. "Sound's like the perfect girl for Isaac ," Boyd said. Said boy smacked Boyd upside the head. "Actually i think she would be good for Derek," Allison said. I lifted my head. And everyone turned to me. " Why me?" I ask her. "Because she can be just like you," Stiles said. "And she reminds me of you the most," he added quickly. "Hey me and the others are going over to her house tomorrow come with us and see what i mean," he said. Everyone but me agreed. "OH COME ON Derek PLEASE!" Stiles yelled with puppy dog look. No could say no to that look. Especially his. I finally agreed. I was eager to meet this girl that Lydia was talking about. Why i don't know.


End file.
